


a different approach

by Saricess



Series: My Maulsoka Fics [5]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, F/M, f u palpatine/sidious, i'm so happy it was made, maul as ahsoka's apprentice/padawan, maul finally getting some love and care
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-03
Updated: 2020-06-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:55:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24528736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saricess/pseuds/Saricess
Summary: based on tumblr post (https://aces-to-apples.tumblr.com/post/618409439193645056/when-darth-maul-says-join-me-on-mandalore)maul becomes ahsoka's apprentice/padawan.
Relationships: Anakin Skywalker & Ahsoka Tano, CT-7567 | Rex & Ahsoka Tano, Darth Maul & Ahsoka Tano, Darth Maul/Ahsoka Tano, Obi-Wan Kenobi & Ahsoka Tano, Obi-Wan Kenobi & Anakin Skywalker, Padmé Amidala & Ahsoka Tano, Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker, Plo Koon & Ahsoka Tano
Series: My Maulsoka Fics [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2022278
Comments: 14
Kudos: 78





	1. come with me

“Every choice you have made, has led you to this moment.”

He holds his hand out, fingers reaching out to her as his eyes stare at her. Ahsoka looks at his hand, seeing it shake ever so slightly before looking back at him. He’s looking at her with so much emotion, she can sense it within the Force and digs deeper. There’s no anger, hate, resentment - no, there’s need, guilt, pain - 

Desperate.

He’s desperate for her to believe in him, desperate for her help, desperate to take down Sidious. 

She remembers back in the tunnels when they first meet, when she’s surrounded by his men as he walks out and circles her.

_ “Soon the Jedi and Republic will no longer be the controlling interest in the galaxy?” _

_ “And who will be? You?” _

_ “No.” He turns and looks at her, something shining in his golden eyes that she couldn’t put her finger on. “Darth...Sidious.” _

He could barely say the name, and Ahsoka now knows it was fear in his eyes, fear of his master which made her stomach sick. She had never been afraid of Anakin as he would never, ever hurt her. The same is with everyone in the Jedi Temple, it was forbidden to raise a hand at anyone, especially younglings and padawans. 

But then there was the fear that didn’t come with physical pain, mental health was also included. There are many in the Jedi who suffer mentally but that’s from the war, never was there a situation where a Jedi was the cause for it. 

Unlike her, the council betrayed her and she suffered greatly. It affected her more then anyone would ever know, it wasn’t just the pain they caused within her heart but within her mind as well. 

Looking at Maul she finally realised that his master, this Darth Sidious, had made him fear him both physically and mentally. 

She wondered what in the universe Sidious did to him to make him this way, one main reason is because he was a Sith, and Sith aren’t very loving. But Obi-Wan had told her all the information he gathered on Maul whenever the two encountered, she remembered him telling her that Maul was forced to become a Sith; that he never joined willingly and that it was his clan that gave him up and such a young age.

Her heart aches when she looks at him, his eyes slightly shaking like his hand, both holding the fear of being left alone and the desperate need to be believed in.

“This Sidious,” She starts. “He was your master, wasn’t he?” 

She needs to tread carefully otherwise it could all go wrong.

Maul raises a brow but answers anyway. “He was.”

“I can...sense your fear with his name, I can sense your pain and suffering. He didn’t treat you well, did he?” She spoke softly. 

Maul narrows his eyes, his arm lowering as he clenches his fists but doesn’t say anything, so Ahsoka continues. 

“I was told of your past, how you were taken away when you were child. I was the same...but I was treated with love and care while….while you weren’t.”

“Is there some gain to this?” He growls. “Are you trying to make my life seem inferior to yours?”

“No.” She quickly replies. “No that’s not it at all.”

“Then what is it?”

Ahsoka makes her decision, and she can already hear the screams of disappointment from the Jedi Masters. She bites her lip before answering. “Why...Why don’t you come with me?”

She watches his face scrunched up in confusion and take a step back, she wants to take one forward but doesn’t want to do anything that could ruin this.

“What….” He looks at her puzzled, “What do you mean?”

“After we defeat Sidious the war will be over, there’ll be no more need for fighting and bringing peace will be in action. You...You can come back with me to the Jedi Order, and join.”

He stares at her wide eyes before laughing, a hard and loud laugh that would make any other person quiver in their shoes. But not Ahsoka, not her because she can sense what it truly holds.

“Oh Ahsoka Tano, what I learned from one of your clones about you surprised me, but this, this is truly surprising!” He stops and glares at her. “What an offer you make, but why? Surely you know all about me, all the people I’ve killed and tortured! Kenobi’s master Qui-gon Jinn and his Duchess. I have taken the lives of many Jedi and innocents, you know this so why in the universe are you giving me this!”

Ahsoka was calm throughout his outburst, she knew it was coming and didn’t stop him, he needed to let all these emotions out for him to truly understand her - and for her to truly understand him.

“I know.” She speaks softly. “I know of all the terrible things you’ve done around the galaxy and to the people I care about, I used to hate you for all of it. There was so many times where I wanted to go out on my own to find you and make you suffer for what you’ve done.” She could sense his interests in her words, his face loosening just a bit. “But now I know that it wasn’t always your fault, Sidious took you from a young age and forced you to become what you are now, your actions against Master Kenobi are your own and allowed your hatred to fuel you to become stronger, something Sidious taught you.”

She took a step forward and stared at him. “Sidious deprived you of everything you should have gotten, warmth, care, love. He took it all and made you...into a monster, to only know hatred and anger. He hurt you, abused you and threw you aside, leaving you alone which you hate.”

Maul gritted his teeth and she could feel his anger burn.

“But with me, it’ll all be different.”

“How?” He growled. “You left the Order remember because they betrayed you, what makes you think that they’ll let you back, with me no less!”

“Because  _ we _ will be the ones to defeat Sidious,  _ we _ will be the ones to bring an end to the war,  _ we _ will be the ones to stop it all.” She emphasised. “The Jedi Council will not overlook your help and will offer me a place back in the Order, they did so before I left and they will now after we succeed.”

“And then what? You think they’ll welcome me in with welcome arms just because I helped you? No, no they’ll have me executed the moment they get their hands on me. I’ll die where you live happily ever after.” He sneered. Ahsoka didn’t blame him for his emotions and his words, he had every right to feel that way just like she was before.

“If they want to do that then they'll have to get through to me first.” She told him boldly. “They won’t, not when I tell them that I want you as my apprentice.” 

If the situation wasn’t so dire then she would have laughed at the shock looked on his face, eyes widened and mouth slightly open. Oh she could hang the image on a wall.

“I...I don’t understand.” He stumbles. “Why would you want me as an apprentice?”

“To show you what a master should truly be, how they should treat their apprentice with love and care, not hate and abuse.” She starts to walk towards him slowly, he doesn’t budge but watches her intently. “You didn’t deserve what Sidious did to you, to abuse you, use you and throw you away like a tool. I didn’t deserve to be accused of treason and cast out by the Order. We didn’t deserve the things that happened to us, the universe hasn’t treated us well, especially you.” She’s infront of him now, looking up at him as she stares down at her. “We know the misgivings of the Sith and Jedi, we’ve both suffered by them. But together we can make a difference.” 

Maul looks away and Ahsoka can feel the conflict in him. “I…”

“Maul.” She says his name gently. “I will never hurt you, I will never treat you like Sidious did.” She grabs the hand he previously held out to her and gives it a reassuring squeeze. “I will never leave you.”

His eyes widen and she can see the shock in them, the way they shake ever so slightly. There’s disbelief, confusion, worry...and hope. He looks down and she can see his eyes shifting from side to side, wondering on the choice he should make. His hand shakes in hers and she rubs her thumb soothingly to give him calmness, it works as his hand stops shaking, But then he’s frozen, staring at the floor and body still. Ahsoka looked worried, wondering what was happening inside his mind and stopped herself from looking inside. His mind is personal space, one she should never open and force herself in. She would only search given his permission, anything else was just violating him.

Finally his head leans back up and he looks down at her, his features softened and her heart warms at the hope and relief in his eyes. His hand she held curled his fingers around her own, and despite the gloves she can feel the heat from them, she likes it. 

“I will join you.” He says gently. “As long as you keep your words true.”

She smiles at him with relief on her own, happy that he’s taking the first step into a new life which she will fight for to give him the things he had always wanted.

She nods. “I will, thank you.”

For a moment they stay there, hands still in touch as they gaze into each other's eyes. A feeling of comfort surrounds them, another feeling which has them drawn to each other.

“So,” He says with an amused look. “Do I call you Master now?”

Ahsoka couldn’t hold her laugh.


	2. together

Ahsoka had quickly called Rex for a shuttle to get them back to the Jedi cruiser just above the planet, he was confused by her request but with her promise to explain everything later, he didn’t ask any more questions and followed orders. Meanwhile Maul had called in Saxon and told him to surrender as well with the other Mandalorians under his rule. Saxon was obviously confused and angry on the order but quickly followed as Maul’s voice got sinister, Ahsoka had rolled her eyes at the display and sent word to Bo-Katan to what was happening. The woman took it better then the others and didn’t ask many questions before ending the call and went to reclaim Mandalore. 

Now the former Jedi and Sith were in the cockpit of Nu-class transport which they boarded from the cruiser, sitting in the pilot seats. Ahsoka put in the coordinates for Coruscant before entering hyperspace, the flashing lights of white filled their vision before entering the blue coloured space tunnel.

“It won’t take us long to get there.” Ahsoka tells him as she leans back slightly in her seat. “Will we get there in time?”

Maul closes his eyes as he tries to reach out. “I..cannot say, the future is always changing.” He opens them and looks back at her. “But with the way we are taking it, we will be there in time before the battle begins.”

“What battle?” She raises a brow.

“In Sidious office, I can sense his presence there.”

“Ok.” Ahsoka says. “And where’s that?”

He hesitates before saying. “The Chancellor’s office.”

Ahsoka freezes, hands gripping the controls as she asks him. “A-Are you saying that Chancellor Palpatine is Darth Sidious?”

“Yes.” He nods, then adds quickly. “I understand if you don’t believe me-”

“No.” She says quickly. “No, in fact it all makes sense.” She starts to put the pieces together. “Master Kenobi told me that Darth Sidious was the one who started the Clone Wars and orchestrated it from both sides, it makes perfect sense that it would be Palpatine.”

Maul nods and hesitates once again before saying. “There’s something you should know.” She raised a brow for him to continue. “I know all of what is happening because of the visions I have seen, and in some of them your master appeared.”

Ahsoka straightened, she remembered Alec telling her that the name Skywalker came to Maul in one of his visions, she had wondered why. “What happened?”

“It might disturb you, but you deserve to know.” He flexes his fingers before continuing. “Anakin Skywalker, your master, has long been groomed for his role as my masters new apprentice. Sidious has been by his side ever since he was brought to Coruscant and became a Jed, taking him aside and filling his head with half-truths and lies. Pushing him into a corner where he will have no one on his side other then Sidious.” 

Ahsoka takes in every word Maul says, burning in her ears and repeating in her mind. Sidious - the Chancellor - Palpatine, was doing this to Anakin all along? She had wondered why the old man had taken such an interest in Anakin and only trusted her master, now it all made sense.

“So he was using Anakin all this time? For his own profit?”

“I’m afraid so.”

Ahsoka grips the controls harder and grits her teeth. “I’m gonna kill him.” She seethes. “I’m gonna kill him and make him regret ever playing on both sides and trying to use Anakin.”

Maul looks at her amused. “I thought revenge wasn’t the Jedi way.”

She grins at him. “It is now.”

* * *

“There somewhere we need to go before meeting Sidious.” Ahsoka tells him once they get out of hyperspace, already taking control of the transport and flying their way through the city.

“And what’s that?”

“Senator Amidala’s apartment.” She contonites when he looks at her confused. “That’s where Ankin will be, we’re going there to pick him up and defeat Sidious. It’s his prochephy after all.”

“Is that wise?” He asks. “If Skywalker is there with us in the presence of my former master, he will try and make my visions real.”

“He can try but Anakin won’t turn, not when I’m there.” She states boldly because she knows it’s true, as long as she’s with Anakin Sidious won’t get his way - she’ll make sure of it.

Maul eventually nods. “Very well, Master.” 

She smiles at him, the white of her teeth and fangs showing. “Your not my padawan yet Maul.”

“Then consider this my trial.” He grins. 

Ahsoka shakes her head but he can tell she’s amused. Already she is different then Sidious, and he likes it.

They fly over the city and land on the pad to Padme’s apartment, Ahsoka gives Maul a black hooded cloak she found in one of the compartments on the shuttle which he quickly puts on before they run down the runway. They avoid the guard and other occupants thanks to their training and soon come to Padme’s door which Ahsoka doesn’t hesitate in opening, seeing the woman on the couch.

“Ahsoka?” Padme looks at her in shock as she stands. “W-What are you doing here? Not that I’m not glad to see you.”

“Sorry Padme, it’s good to see you too but we’re kind in a hurry.” 

“We?” Padme then only notices the red and blacked horned man behind the Togruta. “Ahsoka thats-”

“I know it’s Maul.” Ahsoka cut her off. “But he’s not the enemy, he’s on our side.”

“He is?” Padme raises an eyebrow, unconvinced yet confused. 

“He is but like I said, we’re in a hurry. Where’s Anakin?” Ahsoka rushes out of the room to a door out of view. 

“He’s in our-my bedroom.” Padme quickly says, terribly hiding the fact of their relationship to the young woman before her.

“Ok thanks.” Ahsoka immediately rushes to the bedroom, leaving Maul with Padme.

Padme glances at Maul, he shifts slightly on his feet and is surprised to see him nervous. She had only seen him once which was before the Clone Wars where he killed Qui-gon Jinn and was met by his demise by Obi-wan and was thought to be dead, but surprisingly to everyone, wasn’t and was set on revenge on Obi-Wan for his downfall.

She straightens up and looks at him. “Are you really on our side?”

He looks back at her and she takes notice of his golden eyes. “I am.”

She folds her arms across her chest. “What is Ahsoka talking about? Why are you two here? Why are you two even here together?” 

“I apologise for my presence but me and Tano have a very urgent matter to attend to and need Skywalkers help.”

“What is it?” She repeats firmly. 

Maul studies her for a second before replying. “The Sith Lord Darth Sidious has almost won, his plan is almost succeeding and we know how to stop it.”

“Darth Sidious…” She repeated the name. “Isn’t he the one who has been playing both sides of the war from the start?”

“He is.” Maul nods.

“Do you know who he is?”

“Yes.” Maul nods again. “Actually it would be beneficial if you did know as you are a Senator for the Republic.”

“Tell me.” Padme takes a step forward, determination in her eyes; it reminds him of Ahsoka.

“It’s the Chancellor.”

Padme puts a hand over her mouth as she gasps, the other immediately going on her stomach. Maul watches this and sees her stomach, instantly understands the situation she’s in, and that Skywalker is the father.

_ Looks like not all Jedi follow the rules. _ He mused.

There’s a tumble quickly followed by Ahsoka and her former master Anakin Skywalker. Maul had never seen the man before, just his name and the black armour he would wear once fallen to the dark side. He was young looking, dark brown hair to his shoulders and blue eyes that reminded the former Sith of Ahsoka; though hers were brighter then her masters. 

But Maul could easily sense the power of the Force inside him, it was strong and powerful; no wonder Sidious wanted him as his new apprentice. 

Padme quickly stood up and Anakin walked to her and put his hands on her shoulders and looked at her with regret.

“I’m sorry Padme, I promised to stay longer but-”

“I know,” She cuts him off. “You need to go off saving people again, but this one is important.” She looks at him gently with a smile. “Maul’s told me enough, you need to go and stop the Chancellor.”

“I will.” He smiles at her. “Thank you. I promise to be back.”

“Don’t be too long.” She teases and closes her eyes when he kisses her forehead.

Maul see’s Ahsoka’s lekku darken and feels like teasing her, she notices him looking at her amused and huffs at him.

“What?”

“Nothing.” But his smirk stays, Ahsoka rolls her eyes with tease and turns to the loving couple.

“Skyguy.”

“I know Snips.” He smiles at her as he lets go of his wife, he turns to Maul and frowns. “Ahsoka explained to me why your here, I don’t trust you but I’m willing to work with you to stop Sidious.”

“That’s all I ask.” Maul says earnestly, Anakin stares at him for a moment before nodding and turning back to Ahsoka.

“Alright, before we go.” He pulls out silka beads tied together and Ahsoka’s eyes widen. He holds them out to her with a hopeful smile. “I think you might need these.”

She looks up at him with her shimmering blue eyes holding such care and love, Maul watches intensely as she gently takes them and puts them on her montrals. He can feel the loving emotions rolling off her body, it was so warm and calming that he wanted to curl up in it.

_ Is this what waits for me? _ He wondered with a small feeling of hope. 

“Ok, now that we’re all ready,” Ahsoka looks at Maul with warmth in her eyes that it makes his hearts beat quicken. “Let’s go kick Palpatine’s ass.” 


	3. battle

Ahsoka took the controls of the shuttle once again as they flew to the Chancellor's office, which slowly came into view. 

“Alright,” Anakin speaks as Ahsoka lands the transport. “We need to be quick, they guards won’t stop us when they see me so just run fast to get there.” He turns to Ahsoka. “Be ready Ahsoka, a Sith Lord is not easy to defeat.”

“I know.” She gives him a comforting smile. “But I don’t have to worry, I have you two with me.”

Anakin and Maul glance at each other before following Ahsoka down the runway. 

“Let’s go.”

None of them hesitate and make their way inside, Maul still with his cloak on to hide his famous face. They pay no attention to the guards who only watch in surprise and confusion as they run past, but see Anakin and decide not to follow. 

They reach the office and the door slides open to Palpatine sitting in his chair as always. He looks up at them and is shocked when his eyes land on Maul..

“Surprised to see me, my former master?” Maul sneers, Palpatine hesitates before turning to Anakin.

“My boy what is the meaning of this?” 

“You can stop the act now Chancellor, or should I say Darth Sidious?” Anakin narrows his eyes at him, clenching his fists.

Before Palpatine can speak, Ahsoka beats him to it. “Don’t even try to deny it old man, we know your the Sith Lord who orchestrated the Clone Wars played on both sides. Your reign ends here.”

She ignites her two blue lightsabers, Maul and Anakin following suit with their own.

To Palpatine’s credit he hides his anger and instead only looks in shock and turns to Anakin. “My boy do you see what is happening? The Jedi are taking over, a Sith is with your former apprentice-”

“I’ve had just about enough of your lies and tricks old man.” Anakin glares at him. “You’ve been feeding me lies and putting words in my head ever since I came to the Jedi Temple to make me come your apprentice to the dark side, well I won’t. I won’t follow you. Now we can do this the easy way where you can surrender and be arrested or the hard way and kick your ass.”

“I thought our plan was to kill him.” Maul says to Ahsoka.

“It is, Skyguy’s just trying to have some fun.” She smirks at him.

Anakin grins at her. “You know me well Snips.”

“So,” Palpatine stands up, making the three reflex and shift on their feet. “It’s treason then.”

He lets out a yell as he jumps towards them and they scatter as he lands, a red lightsaber in his hand. Maul instantly goes for him, slashing away with Palpatine avoiding the dangerous red humming. Ahsoka comes in from his left making him having pressed his lightsaber against hers, Anakin comes from behind with his lightsaber ready to strike but Palpatine simply lowers his body to avoid. 

Ahsoka slashes and he jumps back, then jumps again to the side to avoid Maul and in a flash, cuts his former apprentice's lightsaber in the middle, rendering it useless. Maul avoids his former master's slashes and jumps back onto his desk as Anakin starts his assault.

“Maul, catch!” He looks just in time to catch Ahsoka’s shoto, he looks back at her and she gives him a nod before helping Anakin. Maul stares at the lightsaber in his hand and feels it’s power and warmth, clenching his hand he ignites it and jumps back into action.

Palpatine had Anakin on the ropes before pushing him away, making the Jedi fall on his knees. Palpatine raises his lightsaber to strike but Maul saves him at the last minute, Anakin looks at Maul in shock for saving his life but the former Sith is focused on the Sith Lord in front of him, he pushes Palpatine back and Ahsoka joins in. 

It’s been a while since Ahsoka had only used one lightsaber but that doesn’t mean that it falters her, in fact it makes her more aware of her surroundings and the movements of her opponents. She dodges and clashes with every swing Palpatine throws, using her free hand to land some much needed punches to Palpatine’s face, as well as some scratches. There’s some blood on her fists and fingers but she doesn’t care, knowing it all comes from the old man before her makes her fight more. 

Maul is pushed away by the Force and Anakin joins back in the fight, she see’s Maul’s attack and so does Anakin, they nod to each other and try to lock Palpatine’s arms away. But at the last moment when Maul was supposed to strike from behind, the Sith Lord unleashes the Force and pushes all of them away, hitting the walls of his office. 

“You cannot defeat me! I am the Sith Lord!” He roars at them, his eyes now yellow and his skin getting paler. 

Maul yells as he attacks his former master head on, slashing away without hesitation and fueled by anger of what the former has done. Ahsoka can feel it and her heart breaks as she feels betrayal inside of him, he thought he was going to be at Sidious’s side forever and rise in power. The anger of how he was treated and the hate he carries towards the Sith Lord, Ahsoka wastes no time in getting up and helping him.

She lets out a yell as she clashes her lightsaber with Palpatine’s, her own anger coming into play. She ducks under his swing and kicks one of his legs, sending him backwards and Maul immediately jumps to strike up, but ends up cutting his desk in half as Palpatine quickly turns away.

Palpatine turns back to Maul and smacks his hand away, Ahsoka watches in horror as his red lightsaber slashes down Maul’s chest; making the Zabrak male scream in pain. 

“Maul!” She screams in panic but he doesn’t hear, she watches wide eyed as Maul refuses to back down. He swings the shoto and stabs Palpatine in the shoulder, making the old man scream in pain.

But Palpatine sneers and pushes Maul off and slashes against him, causing a burn mark on Maul’s arm before he’s pushed by the Force once again to the wall. Ahsoka quickly runs to Maul’s side and gets on her knees, looking over his injury on his chest and winces. It’s big and obviously painful, blood dripping down the sides of the gash. He needed medical attention fast, she placed her arms around him to hold him on her lap and bring him closer to her.

“Maul,” She says his name urgently but gently. “Maul it’s going to be ok, just stay with me.”

He groans against her and opened his eyes, they hold pain from his wound and her heart aches once again. 

“Ahsoka….” He lifts his arm and she goes to grab it - “Look out!” 

She jumps when her lightsaber comes to his hand and quickly activates it, holding off Palpatine’s attack going for her head. She gasps with wide eyes as Maul sits up, groaning from the pain but refusing to back down once again, her arms stay around him to help hold his body up. 

But then Anakin then comes in from behind and stabs Palpatine through his chest, the man screams in pain and Ahsoka quickly grabs the shoto and stabs him in the stomach. The red lightsaber detectives as it falls out of his hand and falls on the floor, as he falls they pull their lightsabers out of him but keep them ignited, should he ever try something again.

He falls to the ground, his yellow eyes staring at Anakin and shaking reaches out a hand. “My boy…” 

Anakin glares down at him. “Your finished.” 

Palpatine sneers as his hand falls, they can feel it in the Force that he’s gone and sigh in relief.

The lightsaber drops from Maul’s hand and he falls into Ahsoka’s arms who looks at him with worry.

“He needs medical attention now!” She looks at Anakin with worry and urgency.

“Give him to me.” Anakin takes Maul’s body in his arms and lifts him up as he stands, holding him bridal style. “Let’s go. Use the Force to bring Palpatine’s body”

Ahsoka follows and they make their way back to the transport shuttle where Anakin lays Maul on the single bed near a window and Ahsoka leaves Palpatine on the floor nearby, he doesn’t deserve any comfort and by Anakin’s look, he thinks the same.

Anakin goes to the cockpit and sits in the pilot seat while Ahsoka stays by Maul’s side, sitting on the edge of the bed and holding one of his hands.

“Everything’s going to be ok Maul.” She says gently to him.”I’ve got you.”

His response is squeezing her hand.


	4. council

Ahsoka stays with Maul throughout their small flight and lands in the hanger of the Jedi Temple, she see’s it from her window and frowns. The last time she was here was when she walked away after the Council betrayed her, the feeling fresh as if it happened yesterday. 

It was night now and the scenery was lit up beautifully, but it still didn’t change how she felt. Anakin had already walked off the runway as soon as they landed to get a bed to lay Maul on to carry him to the medical bay, it slowly floated in with Anakin besides it and she helped haul Maul on. She didn’t let go of his hand, she felt the pain and fear in him, he was worried that he was going to die, that she was going to leave him and that he would be alone again.

“I’m here.” She says to him gently as they walk down the runway, brushing her thumb over his gloved hand. “I’m not going anywhere.”

He calms down but still keeps his grip on her hand, it doesn’t bother her as she gives him a reassuring squeeze.

She looks to see the Temple Guards in their position and can sense their confusion when they see Maul, their hands gripping on their ignited staffs but staying in their places. Anakin must have told them something on not to attack the injured Zabrak male, once again she’s grateful for him. 

Their confusion rises when the dead body of Palpatine, which is currently only moving thanks to Anakin using the Force, but they all pass and hurry to the Hall of Healing. It’s empty and they waste no time in putting Maul on one of the beds and Palpatine on another away from him, Ahsoka hooks him on as Anakin gets a healer, a droid comes to her side just as Anakin comes back with a doctor who Ahsoka easily recognised.

“Doctor Nema.” 

“Padawan Tano, it is good to see you again.” Rig speaks with her heavy accent, she smiles at Ahsoka which is comforting to the Togruta.

“Ahsoka,” Anakin cuts in. “The Council wants to speak to us right away.”

_ Now? _ Ahsoka frowns and turns back to Rig who’s eyebrows furrow at the state of Maul.

“This wound does not look good, if not treated soon he could lose his life.” 

“What can you do?” Ahsoka asks.

“The best procedure would be to put him in a bacta tank, his wounds will heal greatly and he will keep his life.”

_ A bacta tank. _ Ahsoka knew it would be the best choice of action, but Maul would have to be almost stripped down, lifted and have a breath mask on - restrictions that would make him uncomfortable and freak out.

“I’ll ask him first.” She did look at Rig for an answer before she turned back to Maul and placed a hand on his forehead, reaching out to him.

_ Maul? _

_ Ahsoka? _

_ It’s me. We’re in the Halls of Healing now in the Jedi Temple, the doctor says that the best way to heal your wounds is to put you in a bacta tank. It will make you unconscious and have restrictions on your movements, but you will be healed greatly. _

_ Why are you telling me this? _

_ I wanted to let you know, to ask if your alright with it before we put you in. _

_ Why? _

_ Because I don’t want you to wake up and find out we did this to you without your permission. I was serious when I told you that I would treat you with care, never treat you like Sidious did.  _

She feels his surprise but relief at her words.

_ Ok. Put me under _

_ Alright.  _ But before she pulls away he calls her again.

_ Will you stay? _

Her heart breaks and she gives his hand another squeeze.  _ The Council has already summoned me and Anakin. As soon as that’s over I’ll come straight back to you, but if you need me before then just call me. Ok? _

He squeezes her hand. _ Ok. _

She pulls her hand away from his forehead after giving him a comforting brush and turns to Rig. “He’s ok with it. But if he calls for me when he’s out comm me.”

“Of course Padawan Tano, rest assured that I have his health in the best of mind.”

Ahsoka believes her and turns to Anakin.

“Well then, off to the Council we go.”

“Yay.” Anakin chuckles at her lack of enthusiasm, but he can’t really blame her. As they leave Ahsoka can’t help but feel discomfort in not holding Maul’s hand, and wants to hold it again quickly. 

* * *

“Anakin Skywalker and Padawan Tano, good to see you it is.” Yoda greets them with a smile as the duo stands before the Jedi Council.

“Thank you Master.” Anakin says and he and Ahsoka bows, the Togruta only giving a nod.

Yoda continues. “Important news you have for us, yes?”

“Yes Master.” Anakin says and looks at Ahsoka, giving her a wink. She signs and straightens up before addressing the Council. She took notice that Obi-Wan wasn’t there, that was good for now.

“During my interaction with Maul, he had given me information on the visions he had. He saw the fall of the Jedi and the Republic, that Darth Sidious was behind it and would rise into power. He said that the time of the Jedi had passed and that they couldn’t defeat the Sith Lord...but that together he and I could.”

“Are you saying that Maul wanted an alliance with you to defeat Darth Sidious?” Ki-Adi-Mundu asked with surprise.

Ahsoka nods. “He did, but we came to work on another plan. We decided to work together, he had his men stand down and we used a transport shuttle to get us to Coruscant where he told me that Darth Sidious was the Chancellor.”

There was no gasps of surprise in the room, the Jedi Council already had suspicion on Palpatine, but it still shocked them. 

“It makes sense, as he had stayed in power long enough.” Kit Fisto said.

“And with the position he was in, it wouldn’t have been hard to make things go his way on both sides.” Plo Koon added.

“The dark force around him makes sense now,” Mace said. “If only we had seen it sooner.”

“Become of Palpatine, what has?”

“Dead.” Ahsoka said bluntly. “We killed him in his office after confronting him. We went to pick up Skyguy here,” She nudges Anakin who grins back at her “As it was his phrocey to defeat the Sith.”

“You worked together with Maul?” Mace Windu asked Anakin, who nods.

“I did but I kept my guard up around him and watched him closely in case he would betray us.”

“Did he?”

Anakin shook his head. “No, he fought Sidious with all his strength and worked together with us...he even saved my life when Palpatine was about to kill me.”

“And he saved mine.” Ahsoka spoke up with confidence. “He suffered a blow to the chest for it but he’s healing in one of the bacta tanks as we speak.”

“You brought him here?” Shaak Ti asked in bewilderment, understandable of course.

“Well he did tell us that the Chancellor was Darth Sidious, and saved our lives.” Anakin reasoned.

The room was silent once again before Yoda hummed. “Accept this, I will.” He then looks at Ahsoka and smiles at her. “A great job for the Republic, you have done.”

“Thank you Master.” Ahsoka bows her head and gives him a slight smile.

“Your padawan beads you wear.” As soon as those words left his mouth the other members looked at her montrals, and were surprised to see that Yoda was right. “Rejoining the Order, you are?”

“The rank of a Jedi Knight still stands for you.” Ki-Adi-Mundi says to her, funny as he was the one who offered it before she left. The other members nod their head in agreement.

“Thank you Masters, I will accept on one condition.”

“What is it Lil’ Soka.” Plo Koon asks, and she feels warm by the name he gives her. She missed it.

She took a deep breath.  _ Here it goes _ .“To have Maul as my Padawan.”

Her statement was too shocking that all the Council members could do was to state at her with wide eyes and gaping mouths.

Anakin, however, as calm as he could possibly be, said. “Ahsoka, what the fuck?”


	5. knight

The members get over their shock and an uproar emerges which doesn’t surprise Ahsoka one bit, she knew it was going to happen and she knew that it wasn’t going to be easy. But she wouldn’t give up - she won’t give up on Maul.

“Everyone please settle down, we won’t go anywhere if we continue to argue and not listen.” Plo Koon urges them, and slowly they all follow his words. Of course trust Plo Koon to be the sensible one out of them all. 

“Ahsoka,” Anakin says her name slowly in a voice like he’s talking to a child. “I love you, your like my little sister and you know this. But please understand me when I say; what the ever loving fuck are you doing?” 

“Language master.” She teases, but it doesn’t make him comfortable one bit. She signs. “It’s the right thing to do.”

“What do you mean?” He asks, but before she can answer Mace cuts in.

“Maul has committed too many crimes to be left off, never mind becoming part of the Order and your padawan.”

“I know Maul has done terrible things and a lot can’t be forgiven.” Ahsoka speaks with some urgency in her voice. “But Sidious took Maul away from his family and raised him to be what he was, the monster who would kill and torture anyone. Sidious drilled it into him to be like that and would abuse him if he did anything wrong, even the slightest bit of failure he was punished.” She takes a deep breath and looks at the members pleading. “I’m not asking you to forgive him, Maul isn’t asking and he certainly doesn’t expect it. All I’m asking is that you let him see and experience what a true Master is, how they don’t abuse their apprentice’s and force them into situations they don’t want to be in. But instead are treated with love, care and kindness”

“I sensed in Maul great fear of Sidious, fear of the man himself and the things he did to him in the past, all the way back to when he was only a child. No one, even a Sith, should ever go through something like that. When I offered him my help and to become my padawan he was hesitant because he was scared, but then he took my hand and agreed and I sensed hope in him. Hope that he would be treated differently then Sidious, hope that he would get the care he always desires. Hope that he wouldn’t be left alone.”

Ahsoka then got down on her knees, kneeling to the members with her head bowed. It greatly shocked them and Anakin, who looked at her in realisation. 

“I ask the Council to allow Maul to be my apprentice and to treat him like all padawans in the Jedi Temple are treated, and help him find his peace.”

She stays there as she finishes her speech, she can feel all sorts of emotions rolling off everyone in the room. She clenched her fist at them all and forced herself to concentrate, refusing to give up on Maul.

Yoda taps his stick on the floor. “Stand you may.”

Ahsoka does and looks at the Grand Master, his facial expressions very concentrated. “Grant you the Title of Knight, we do. Having Maul as your padawan, need more time to discuss, we do.”

She swallows.  _ You knew this wasn’t going to be easy _ she repeats to herself  _ You know the Council will have a hard time saying yes, but what’s important is that we don’t give up on Mual _ .

_ Don’t give up on Maul. _

She fists her hands, she wasn’t going to give up on Maul; not now, not ever. 

“I do not believe we need to discuss anything, Master Yoda.” Ki-Adi-Mundu says. “Surely we cannot even think of agreeing on Knight Tano’s condition.”

“But,” Shaak Ti starts. “If what she says is correct, then shouldn’t we give Maul the choice to experience what he was forced not to? Because of his upbringing with Darth Sidious, he does not know any other life than what was forced upon him.”

“That’s assuming that everything that Padawan Tano has said, is indeed true” Mace says, calling her by padawan as she hasn’t been knighted yet. Ahsoka frowned at him, he was the push she needed to leave the Order; calling everything she went through her “great trial”. She never knew how much she wanted to punch him until now. 

“It  _ is _ .” She emphasised. “When he talked about what was going to happen, Sidious and the fall of the Jedi and Republic, and when he asked for my help. There were so many emotions he was feeling; guilt, pain, the need to be believed in. He was  _ desperate _ for me to believe in him, to help him and to take down Sidious. Not to take his place and rise in power, but because he was scared of what was coming, on what Sidious would do. Maul  _ wanted _ to help us.”

“And if he’s making you think that?” Mace countered back. “What if he’s been lying to you this whole time, to make you defenceless for when he strikes? What if he really did all of this for his own gain?”

“He could have not told us.” Ahsoka snapped “He could have kept it to himself and watch us fall and die by Sidious’s hand. He could have done nothing and tried to rise to power once Sidious’s plans were successful. Instead he did the opposite and did everything he could to stop it, even asking for my help.” Ahsoka hardened her voice. “He wanted Sidious to stopped, he wanted his plans to fail because Sidious was his master, and Maul knows all too well the horror and pain Sidious can do.” She took a step forward to make sure they all, Mace especially, looked at her. “He helped us and I intend to help him back.”

“And that is to let him be your padawan?” Plo Koon asked, Ahsoka nodded at him.

“Yes Master Plo.”

Anakin then stepped forward and Ahsoka tensed as she didn’t know what he was about to do.

“I understand everyone’s reasons for Ahsoka’s condition, as you know I didn’t trust Maul when Ahsoka told me what was happening and kept my eyes on him in case he did anything to harm or betray us, instead he did the exact opposite and saved both of our lives while almost losing his in the process. I know he’s done terrible things, things that can not, or even won’t be, forgiven. He’s caused a lot of pain for us, some more then others.”

Everyone knew he was talking about the absent Obi-Wan.

“But I agree, and I can’t believe I’m saying this, that Maul should be allowed to be Ahsoka’s padawan and...have the experience he didn’t get to have.”

Ahsoka looks at him in shock that he would agree with such a thing, he turns to her and gives her a gentle smile while putting a hand on her shoulder. She feels herself relax, knowing she has his support is more then enough for now.

_ He always has my back. _

The Council members look at each other, silently debating. Ahsoka forces herself to feel Anakin’s hand on her shoulder to slow her heartbeat. 

“Meet with Maul to see the truth, I must” Yoda announces. “If say what is true you do, then granted to be padawan, he will.”

“Thank you Master.” Ahsoka tilts her head to him again, he smiles.

“Now, leave on good note we must,. Please kneel, Ahsoka Tano.”

Anakin gives her shoulder a comforting squeeze before Ahsoka walks and kneels before Yoda, the Grand Master ignites his lightsaber, the other members following.

“Ahsoka Tano, by the right of the Council, by the will of the Force. Dub thee I do, Jedi Knight of the Republic.”


End file.
